Gallery: Axel
''Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2'' "Double Finked" DF - Axel having jumped off the boat.jpg DF - Axel eating an apple.jpg DF - You there.jpg DF - Did you see anyone come off this ship.jpg DF - Honest.jpg DF - Excuse me dock worker.jpg DF - Duggard saying his own name.jpg DF - Gives it extra.jpg DF - What can I do for you lad.jpg Df - Where might I find.jpg DF - Just take the north path.jpg DF - Axel clearing his throat.jpg DF - Are you Magnus Finke.jpg DF - Someone else maybe.jpg DF - Much smaller.jpg DF - Take care of you.jpg DF - Doesn't have the time.jpg DF - There was a crate addressed to.jpg DF - What kind of crate.jpg DF - Probably all of the above.jpg DF - The inventing game.jpg DF - Who could fit in with the rest of the.jpg DF - Has a job for you.jpg DoubleFinked-94-Axel1.jpg DoubleFinked-95-AxelTouchingSummer.jpg DoubleFinked-96-LeylaIntroducingHerself.jpg DoubleFinked-101-Axel2.jpg DoubleFinked-102-AxelTugsBurplesWing.jpg DoubleFinked-103-AxelOpensBurpleMouth.jpg DoubleFinked-104-AxelYanksCuttersSpike.jpg DoubleFinked-107-DoesTheSmallRedOneCostLess.jpg DoubleFinked-109-ThatsNotReallyHowItWorks.jpg DoubleFinked-110-Axel3.jpg DoubleFinked-112-AxelTouchesEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-114-ImHereToJoinTheRRs.jpg DoubleFinked-115-PatsBurple.jpg DoubleFinked-116-LeylaGripsHerBraidjpg.jpg DoubleFinked-117-Axel4.jpg DoubleFinked-123-Axel5.jpg DoubleFinked-124-Axel6.jpg DoubleFinked-125-MovingEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-126-EggInTheNest.jpg DoubleFinked-127-LetMeWatchTheEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-133-AxelCutter1.jpg DoubleFinked-134-AxelCutter2.jpg DoubleFinked-136-CutterSkeptical.jpg DoubleFinked-140-Axel7.jpg DoubleFinked-142-DidntMeanToOffendYou.jpg DoubleFinked-143-CutterAboutToFlyFast.jpg DoubleFinked-147-FlamingCircle.jpg DoubleFinked-148-ShootingFlamesAndSpikes.jpg DoubleFinked-149-Axel8.jpg DoubleFinked-150-AxelTugsASpikeAgain.jpg DoubleFinked-156-SomethingTerribleHasHappened.jpg DoubleFinked-161-ItsNotYourFault.jpg DoubleFinked-163-MakeThemselvesInvisible.jpg DoubleFinked-164-DefinitelyNorth.jpg DoubleFinked-165-SitTightAxel.jpg DoubleFinked-166-GoodLuckRescueRiders.jpg DoubleFinked-167-HowYouFindThatEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-168-WontFindItThatDirection.jpg DoubleFinked-181-BabyRamblefang4.jpg DoubleFinked-182-BabyRamblefangLicksAxel.jpg DoubleFinked-184-AngryBabyRamblefang.jpg DoubleFinked-186-GoodDragon.jpg DoubleFinked-187-HowToTrainYourDragon.jpg DoubleFinked-188-BabyRamblefang6.jpg DoubleFinked-189-BabyRamblefang7.jpg DoubleFinked-190-BabyRamblefang8.jpg DoubleFinked-209-GoodBoy.jpg DoubleFinked-210-AnythingIWant.jpg DoubleFinked-213-UncleMagnusTookTheEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-214-ItsTrue.jpg DoubleFinked-215-MyBrotherIsRight.jpg DoubleFinked-220-HopingToRideUpThere.jpg DoubleFinked-221-YouWantThisBoy.jpg DoubleFinked-222-BadDragon.jpg DoubleFinked-225-BabyRamblefang11.jpg DoubleFinked-228-SeaStacks1.jpg DoubleFinked-229-DroppedOnASeaStack.jpg DoubleFinked-230-SitsOnAxel.jpg DoubleFinked-231-TossingAxel.jpg DoubleFinked-232-NoSuddenMoves.jpg DoubleFinked-233-HeyLittleDragon.jpg DoubleFinked-234-BastsFire.jpg DoubleFinked-245-NotPerfect.jpg DoubleFinked-246-DakGoesUnnoticed.jpg DoubleFinked-250-KindOfNiceBeingThisWanted.jpg DoubleFinked-251-BabyRamblefangHugsAxel.jpg DoubleFinked-253-LicksAxelMore.jpg DoubleFinked-254-HeyDragon.jpg DoubleFinked-255-LookOut.jpg DoubleFinked-257-YouCanThankMeLater.jpg DoubleFinked-266-BackToHuttsgalor.jpg DoubleFinked-267-ThisIsntTheRoost.jpg DoubleFinked-269-NotThatICare.jpg DoubleFinked-272-LeftBehind.jpg DoubleFinked-274-GuessIllBeGoing.jpg DoubleFinked-276-Excellent.jpg DoubleFinked-277-ThisOne.jpg DoubleFinked-279-MagnusHayBaler7.jpg DoubleFinked-280-HidesBehindAxel.jpg "Divewings" "Mecha-Menace" MM - Axel and Magnus having been hiding behind a crate and a barrel.jpg MM -Magnus and Axel peeking out from behind a tree.jpg MM - I know that.jpg MM - I wonder if.jpg MM - Axel coming out from behind the tree.jpg MM - Axel measuring Summer's tail.jpg MM - Axel getting away after Summer picks her head up.jpg MM - What are you doing.jpg MM - A lantern.jpg MM - I didn't get one.jpg MM - Left out.jpg MM - Thank you Rescue Riders.jpg MM - Axel having given Magnus a sprocket.jpg MM - It's finished.jpg MM - You're replaceable.jpg MM - All that chief.jpg MM - And witness the.jpg MM - My mechano dragon.jpg MM - Because I'm a genius.jpg MM - The wings of the mechano dragon having been brought out.jpg MM - Will take to the skies.jpg MM - Rise mechano dragon.jpg MM - Pedal faster.jpg MM - Axel trying to get the mechano dragon to fly.jpg MM - The mechano dragon airborne.jpg MM - The mechano dragon successfully flying.jpg MM - Magnus saying My mechano dragon.jpg MM - The mecha dragon putting a table down.jpg MM - The mechano dragon carrying a sign.jpg MM - The banner having been put up.jpg MM - Axel saluting.jpg MM - The mechano dragon landing.jpg MM - Flowers being thrown by the villagers.jpg MM - Doesn't need us anymore.jpg MM - Magnus Finke being named the spring king.jpg MM - I never could have done.jpg MM - Magnus again saying my mechano dragon.jpg MM - Leyla about to grab more bags of seed.jpg MM - Leyla having grabbed a bag of seed.jpg MM - I order you.jpg MM - Huttsgalor doesn't need you anymore.jpg MM - To plant the field.jpg MM - Then consider this a test.jpg MM - Axel back on the Mechano dragon.jpg MM - Leyla and Summer back in the air.jpg MM - Axel moving the mechano dragon to get seed.jpg MM - The mechano dragon headed towards Leyla and Summer.jpg MM - The mechano dragon approaching the field.jpg MM - Cutter realizing it is not Summer and Leyla approaching.jpg MM - Elbone running from the mechano dragon.jpg MM - Axel having a little trouble.jpg MM - The mechano dragon avoiding the hut.jpg MM - Ready to plant seed.jpg MM - No trouble at all.jpg MM - Headed back the other way.jpg MM - Axel moving a lever.jpg MM - The mechano dragon starting to have issues.jpg MM - A close up of one of the pedals.jpg MM - Stil planting seed.jpg MM - The mechano dragon losing parts.jpg MM - One of the levers having broken ff.jpg MM - Axel having stopped pedalling.jpg MM - The mecha dragon heading towards the hill.jpg MM - The Mecha dragon heading into town.jpg MM - Easy.jpg MM - Headed towards a sea stack.jpg MM - Axel trying to avoid hitting the sea stack.jpg MM - Having avoided the sea stack.jpg MM - Headed back towards town.jpg MM - Another lever having broken off.jpg MM - What's happening.jpg MM - Watch out below.jpg MM - A barrel falling out of the wheelbarrow.jpg MM - Leyla and Summer trying to catch up to the machine.jpg MM - Axel on the mechano dragons head.jpg MM - I'm not doing this.jpg MM - Axel having been flung to the back of the mechano dragon.jpg MM - Summer trying to get close enough to safe Axel.jpg MM - Jump on.jpg MM - That sounds dangerous.jpg MM - The mechano dragon chasing Magnus.jpg MM - It's heading for the lanterns.jpg MM - The mechano dragon heading out of town.jpg MM - Axel hanging onto the claw.jpg MM - Axel's arm trapped in the claw.jpg MM - Cutter headed after the machine.jpg MM - My arm is stuck.jpg MM - Now in front of the mechano dragon.jpg MM - Positioning better to make the jump.jpg MM - Summer still ahead of the mechano dragon.jpg MM - Heading towards a group of sea stacks.jpg MM - Because the lever is broken.jpg MM - Spike me.jpg MM - The claw having opened.jpg MM - No way.jpg MM - Axel falling.jpg MM - Falling towards the water.jpg MM - Still falling.jpg MM - Geting closer to the water.jpg MM - Axel holding on to Leyla's arm.jpg MM - Summer having caught Axel and Leyla.jpg MM - Axel now on Burple.jpg MM - Having heard the machine.jpg MM - This is gonna be terrible.jpg MM - It's headed out to sea.jpg MM - Axel a little upset.jpg MM - For making you push.jpg MM - Yeah, whatever.jpg MM - Axel too scared to stay upright.jpg MM - Heading back to Huttsgalor.jpg MM - Duggard seeing the dragons returning.jpg MM - Back at a slightly messy Huttsgalor.jpg MM - The townspeople cheering.jpg MM - Duggard angry with Magnus.jpg MM - Duggard looking for the helmet back from Magnus.jpg MM - Burple flying above the townspeople.jpg MM - The townspeople gasping.jpg MM - Magnus running to catch up with Axel.jpg "Game of Horns" GOH - I will play the game of horns.jpg GOH - Oh, he will.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon landing by Ottil.jpg GOH - This is what I am using to shoot.jpg GOH - The arrow coming back at Elbone.jpg GOH - This is my event.jpg GOH - Duggard having shot the arrow.jpg GOH - Magnus saying Axel.jpg GOH - Paragrah b.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon helping get the nail in.jpg GOH - The rescue riders by the docks.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon tossing rocks.jpg GOH - It's not fair.jpg GOH - Then I'll start adopting.jpg GOH - Who here wants to be adopted.jpg GOH - No matter.jpg GOH - The boulder having landed and stopped.jpg GOH - The boulder having gone farther than Magnus' boulder.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon having sent a rock at the tree.jpg GOH - Axel doing a chicken call.jpg GOH - A bunch of chickens around the mechano dragon.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon having pulled up some fish.jpg GOH - Wonder how that happened.jpg GOH - So it would harden faster.jpg GOH - Get used to calling my uncle.jpg GOH - Ta ta Rescue.jpg GOH - The race having started.jpg GOH - The tangle vine having gotten one of Burple's legws.jpg GOH - Any victory worth having.jpg GOH - Pull the lever.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon coming down the hill.jpg GOH - The grass seem greener.jpg GOH - I didn't know it had a prancing mode.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon near the end of the race.jpg GOH - Magnus having gotten off the mechano dragon.jpg GOH - Magnus rubbing it in.jpg GOH - Burple almost down the mountain.jpg GOH - Burple rolling over the mechano dragon.jpg GOH - Uncle it's all you.jpg GOH - Burple getting closer to the finish line.jpg Site Navigation Category:Character Gallery Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Gallery